


Doggy paddle

by runicrunes



Series: Arumika week 2019 [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Gen, Kids being cute and awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 17:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20763875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runicrunes/pseuds/runicrunes
Summary: There was nothing more awkward than being alone with someone you only knew through a mutual friend.Especially when one of you could have a whole conversation in a glance.





	Doggy paddle

It was rare for them to be alone together. It was quiet. Or perhaps, Eren was loud.

Either way, he couldn't think of anything to say to Mikasa. She could and would happily sit there silently while he and Eren rambled. Maybe she'd add the occasional comment. 

But now Eren was in trouble and Mikasa had been let out to play without him. Armin hadn't expected her to follow him when he left their normal spot to go to the lake. She reminded silent, walking a few steps behind him, pausing when he paused. Waiting and watching for him to continue. Even when he got to the shaded spot near the shallows she was there peering over at him with eyes too dark for him to read. That was the difference between her and Eren, Eren showed everything or yelled it at the top of his lungs. 

While Mikasa watched he prepared and wade out till the water was at his waist. At least she was sitting instead of just standing there. Looking at him. Then she stood and went to the branch he'd hung his clothes on and straightened them, brushing out non-existent creases. Armin left her to it and swam. From here to the branch that hung over the lake. He could have swam further out but this depth was enough for him to stand if he had trouble. Not that he would, not with Mikasa pacing the shore alongside. Watching him and tilting her head when he stopped after a few laps. 

"What are you doing?" 

Swimming, was the obvious answer. But Mikasa was smart enough that she wouldn't ask something so obvious. He might not have known her long but he'd worked out that much. So he waded back to shore, close enough to whisper an answer. *Why are you swimming?* 

"Past the walls there are lakes so large you can't see the end of them. One day I want to see one and swim in it." 

And he braced himself, peering up at her dark eyes. Would she laugh like the other kids? Him and Eren had talked about what was beyond the walls near her before, but she'd never commented. He shrank back as she kept staring. 

" Oh... I can't go there..." 

That... He wasn't sure what to make of that. Or the splash when she kicked at the water.

"... D-do you want to go? It'll be dangerous and there'll be ti-" 

"That's fine. I can fight them. But the water..." 

And that was the end of that. Leaving them stood there in an uncomfortable silence. Then Armin jolted, stepping closer and holding his arms up nearly splashing her.

"If that's a problem, then I can teach you!"

She only blinked at him. Then he realised he'd been yelled in her face. This time he actually splashed her when he wheeled backwards. When he surfaced he found her peering over him, arms held awkwardly in front of her. Within seconds he felt her grab his arm and wrench him back to dry land.

* * *

After all the times Mikasa had seemed like she could do anything, he and Eren had found something she couldn't do. Because she still wasn't able to swim by the time Eren was allowed out to play again. She'd be have perfect form when one of them was holding her but the moment they let go.

But she didn't start drowning when they left her. Armin wasn't sure what to call it. It wasn't swimming but it did just about keep her afloat. It was just so slow and terrifying to watch. Especially with how her hair tangled around her as she slowly bopped about the surface...

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by being 7 and watching a friend just get undressed and bellyflop into a pond.
> 
> We all thought he was gonna die.
> 
> But that thing was only a foot deep.
> 
> We were not smart children.


End file.
